This invention relates to fishing bobbers. More particularly, this invention relates to a fishing bobber through which a line extends so that the fishing bobber is slideably mounted on the line.
An object of this invention is to provide a fishing bobber which can be slideably mounted on a line without the need for dismantling objects mounted on the line.